The Demon Circus
by Perspicuusluna
Summary: Sam, Sock and Ben have another soul to catch! But is Andi hiding something.. Whatever could it be? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Circus**

Hiya this is my first story so it's not that great lol 

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of spring and Popo the clown had began his act, it started with a juggling act then a comedy act where he rode a unicycle and pretended to fall off, after this it continued with various acts .Popo went back into his dressing room and thought to himself while looking at the dancing girls

_If they knew that I was an escaped soul I don't know what they'd do, I doubt they even think hell exists._

He laughed evilly and went back to taking off his clown makeup.

At the workbench Sam, Andi, Sock and Ben were trying to clear up the mess they had created by nudging some tins of paint on the floor. Sam sighed "you guy's I am a bit worried about the next soul the devil will want me to catch"

"You'll be fine Sam I'm sure" Andi reassured him

"Yeah Sam, look I know what will take your mind of it, how about going for a few drinks later" sock asked

"Yeah" Ben and Andi chorused

"Fine I'll come" Sam said reluctantly

As Sam opened the door to go outside he realised he had ended up in a circus. He turned round and saw the devil sitting next to him "Hey Sam thought you'd wanna know who the next soul is... "the devil paused

"Go on" Sam groaned

" Well you see over there by the entrance" the devil paused and pointed to the entrance

"yeah" Sam said

"That's is Popo, original name peter, he is the soul I want you to catch" the devil said smirking

"You want me to catch him!!"Sam exclaimed

"Of course, here is your vessel" the devil said handing Sam a box

Sam opened it and found a clown's hat inside, he shrugged and when he turned around the devil had gone.

As he was walking down to the exit of the circus. The lights dimmed and he came face to face with the soul Popo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light's brightened and Sam finally saw the person standing next to him,

Popo the clown was a tall, thin man with red hair and with the clown makeup and yellow suit he really did look like a quite scary.

"GO AWAY!!" the clown yelled.

"I'm not going to do anything," Sam reassured him.

"I've seen you with the devil and I know you're here to send me back to hell," the clown shrieked.

"No, I promise you I wouldn't…..h..u..rt…a……f..l..y." Sam stuttered as the clown hit him and he landed several feet away.

As Sam recovered from the attack, he got up and looked around expecting the clown to appear and hit him again. But all he found was darkness. He got up and stumbled through the exit of the poorly lit circus.

The next day was Saturday so Sam didn't have to work, which was good because he was still feeling queasy from the other day. Ben, Sock and Andi came round to see how he was and asked questions about what happened at the circus. When they heard Sam had been attacked they decided to help him catch the soul.

"Sam you could really do with some help," Ben said.

"Yep, anyway we have a day off tomorrow," Sock told Sam, pointing around the group of friends.

"So what do you say?" Andi asked him.

"I guess, I mean I ended up getting hurt last time, so maybe I have more chance of catching him with you lot." Sam shrugged.

"I always hated clowns," Ben said shivering at the memory of his first time at a circus.

"Don't worry Benjamin, I, your brother from another mother, am here to help." Sock said while patting Bens back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I'm not very good at writing long chapters and this is my first fanfic**_

_**Please read, enjoy and review!!**_

_**Constructive criticism always welcome**_

_**(this is where you read and enjoy)**_

A day later, Sam, Ben, Sock and Andi were going to find the circus where Popo performed, unfortunately it had moved on so they decided to go to an internet café and research it.

In the internet café, Popo the clown was lurking in the shadows

_Great _he thought sarcastically _they are researching the circus and I really can't let them do that, can I! _

And then suddenly there was total darkness, people screamed. Near the door stood Sam, Ben, Sock and Andi.

"Hey, what's going on?" shouted Sock.

"I can't be sure but I have a feeling it's something to do with the soul we are trying to catch," Sam shouted back trying to be heard over the racket.

"You think it's the clown?" asked Andi.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh I really don't like clowns, it better not be here," Ben stuttered.

They suddenly heard a noise in front of them. They got up and felt their way forward, after a minute or so Sock found a torch on the floor and they continued; now not having to concentrate on not bumping into things.

They walked down the corridor that connected the internet café to the other facilities, suddenly they heard a noise. Sam looked behind them expecting to see someone but there was nobody there. Andi, Sock and Ben looked at Sam and shrugged.

They carried on walking past doors that were locked but then they came to one door which was unlocked and not able to hold their curiosity they went in.

When they got in the room Andi tried to find the light switch so they could see where they were going.

"Err, I think someone just grabbed my hand," muttered Ben.

Andi quickly found the light switch and turned it on. Andi, Sam and Sock all turned to look at Ben with a horrified expression on their faces

"What," Ben asked nervously.

Sock silently pointed at something at the other side of the room,

Ben looked and suddenly found himself staring at Popo the clown

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" screamed Ben and fainted.

_Now you see the green button, the one that says review. Yep that's the one. Now press it, it does magical things. Trust me I have no reason to lie to you._

_Feel free to PM me at any time. I love people._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya s**__**orry for all the chapters being a bit short! Please remember to review they're like crack to me!!!!**_

"Look we are not here to hurt you we just want to help you," Sam said.

"Oh sure, that's why your trying to send me back to hell," Popo snapped.

Sam laughed uncertainly looking at the others, a worried look on his face. He had obviously seen the dangerous look in Popo's eyes.

Popo got near to them and suddenly Sock spoke out.

"Trust me, Sam couldn't hurt a fly, he's **not** going to send you back to hell!"

"Why would I trust you?" Popo snarled.

And without warning he lunged at them, but not before Sam got the vessel and hit Popo with it, there was a bright yellow flash and Popo vanished. They all stared at each other and looked at Ben still unconscious on the floor.

"Well, we'd best wake him up then," Sam muttered.

Even though they had come very close to letting Popo go, they all laughed together as if sharing a private joke.

Later that night they all agreed to go out somewhere and celebrate, they all thought they'd had enough surprises for one day but the evening could go anywhere.

They had all gone their separate ways to get changed and Sam had agreed to drive. They all loaded into the car and went to pick Andi up.

They, like most other heterosexual men, were not comfortable with what they found when they got there.

Andi was crying.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked her before Sam because he had clearly not gone over the shock of her crying her eyes out.

"Nnnothing," she stuttered slowly.

But Ben, Sock and Sam could see that something was up, but it looked like she wasn't going to tell anybody so they carried on with the evening trying to forget for Andi's sake.

A few days later and Andi seemed to be growing apart from the rest of the group, Sam decided he had to find what the matter was so he cornered her and asked her what was going on.

"Nothing," she answered again but suddenly her eyes meeting Sam's, she knew she could trust him.

"Please do not get annoyed with me when I tell you," she muttered.

"I won't, but please tell me I won't tell anyone," Sam said quietly.

" I.......aaamm...a......d....em..on," she stuttered trying to hold in tears.

"What!" Sam nearly fainted with the shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd be mad at me!" Andi said.

"Wow, well, um, ok that's fine, no, no that's good, good for you, and you know if you like being a demon, if you don't, well that's ok too," Sam mumbled trying, and failing, to hide his shock.

Andi didn't answer so Sam continued, "Let's go and find Ben and sock."

Andi nervously nodded her head and together they walked to find Ben and Sock.

_**Ok you should know the drill by now, but for those of you who are new or just simple (kidding) please review. I like to know what you think, good or bad, and a little thanks to my friend Eljel for sort of helping me. We are only young and we do have to go to school so sorry if it's not great.**_


End file.
